Sonhos
by Sam RV
Summary: Rony descobre q sonhos podem se realizar, mas aprende q nào há nada mais lindo do q a realidade! RonMione AGORA BETADA!EEEEEEEEEHH


Ron estava ao lado de Hermione, no salão comunal, aparentemente já era tarde da noite, pois só restavam na sala Ron, Harry e Hermione.  
- Vou dormir gente! Boa noite! - disse Harry se levantando.  
Ron pensou, eu devia ir também, nós não estamos fazendo nada... mas afinal, o que eles estavam fazendo a essa hora da madrugada parados, sem nenhum livro ou lição de casa pro perto e nenhum sinal e conversa?  
Ele nem se deu conta disso, só se deu conta q estavam ele e Hermione, no salão comunal, sozinhos!  
Hermione olhava pra baixo, e sem querer deu um suspiro alto, pelo menos Ron achou que foi alto.  
- Eeerr Mione.., - tentou ele. - Que foi Ron?- disse ela com uma certa cara de tédio.  
- É que eu...eu precisava te dizer uma coisa.  
- Pode falar - disse ela com uma expressão indecifrável.  
- Ahn...é q e-eu...- as palavras não saiam.  
- Você o que Ron?- disse Hermione olhando profundamente em seu olhos.  
- Ahn..- Ron simplesmente não conseguia falar... Não só pelo medo, nem pelo receio, mas também porque parecia que as palavras simplesmente não saiam, parecia que abrir a boca era um esforço extremamente grandioso naquele momento.  
Ele suspirou, tentando tomar fôlego.  
- é q eu estou apaixonado por você Hermione!- disse Ron com todo o fôlego que conseguiu reunir. Totalmente apavorado, completamente febril, estranhamente aliviado por finalmente ter dito, esperançoso pela resposta dela. Mas Ron não pode ver o que Hermione respondeu, porque bem no momento q ele disse essa frase, ele acordou em sua cama, no dormitório dos meninos gritando isso para as suas cortinas.  
"Por Merlin! Será que alguém ouviu?" - se perguntou Ron em seus pensamentos...Porque se tivessem ouvido o que ele ia fazer? Que desculpa ia dar? Q ele tinha recebido um balaço na cabeça na noite anterior na partida de quadribol q confundiu o cérebro dele? E por isso que ele acordou dizendo besteiras?  
Não, realmente ele tinha sido atingido por algo, no final do jogo de quadribol, mas não fora por um balaço, e nem lhe acertou a cabeça. Acertou-lhe por inteiro!  
No final do jogo, que Grifinória ganhou mais uma vez, Hermione surgiu correndo para seus braços para lhe dar um belo abraço seguido por um caloroso beijo, não, não, ta bom, ela não veio correndo, eles se encontraram calmamente depois do jogo e ela o abraçou e realmente foi um belo abraço e depois ela realmente lhe deu um beijo na bochecha...Mas ela fizera exatamente o mesmo com Harry.  
E desde então ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela, de sentir aquele abraço, ele nem lavou a bochecha direita àquela noite, pode parecer falta de higiene mais vai lá se saber se ia demorar mais um ano para ela beija-lo de novo? E esse sonho... O que foi esse sonho? Ele não pretendia contar tudo pra ela, ou pretendia? Nem ele sabia mais a essa altura, ele se sentia com um pouco de febre.  
Ron abriu as cortinas de sua cama, aparentemente todos continuavam dormindo, ouvia-se os ruidosos roncos de Neville pelo quarto, e Dino e Simas pareciam já ter descido para o café da manha...Foi verificar a cama de Harry, outro alivio, ele também estava dormindo.  
Mas ai ele se lembrou de um alivio que lhe fora tirado, ele não dissera nada a Hermione ainda, ele teria q passar por tudo aquilo de novo um dia, se não ele viveria com aquele peso pelo resto da vida. Aquela pergunta idiota do "porque eu não disse a ela? Nem ao menos tentei dizer a ela.  
Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos quando acordou: - Ron? O que você está fazendo ai?- Disse Harry com cara de sono e esfregando os olhos.  
- Ahh, nada só queria ver se você tinha acordado. - disse Ron meio pateta.  
- Porque?- perguntou Harry em tom de indignação.  
- Pra gente ir tomar café da manha...- disse Ron meio confuso.  
- Porque você não foi sozinho?- disse Harry com o mesmo tom de indignação, porque o amigo não costumava acordar cedo, menos ainda depois de partidas de quadribol!  
- Aaahhh, Ah Harry dá pra levantar logo dessa cama? - Disse Ron se irritando.  
- Ta bom, não precisa partir pra ignorância - disse Harry se levantando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry e Ron desceram para o café da manha...E lá estava ela, sentada na mesa da Grifinória, no salão principal, linda, absorta num livro enquanto mexia distraidamente o seu mingau.  
- Hey Hermione - Disse Harry se sentando de um lado de Hermione, fazendo-a despertar. Ron se sentou do outro lado de Hermione.  
-Hey! Bom dia! Porque acordaram tão cedo?-perguntou Hermione um pouco espantada. - Pergunta pro Ron - Disse harry se servindo de ovos.  
Hermione imediatamente se virou pra ele.  
- Aahh, bem é q eu tive um sonho...- disse Ron sem conseguir inventar uma resposta qualquer estúpida.  
- Hum, eu já li sobre sonhos. Dizem q é um desejo do nosso inconsciente...Já vi uns livros de interpretação, mas é claro, isso é coisa de Adivinhação e eu não estudo mais essa matéria idiota...mas afinal como foi seu sonho Ron?- disse Hermione a matraca de sempre.  
- Ahh eu sonhei com a gente estudando na sala comunal...- disse Ron se servindo de bacon pra desviar o olhar do de Hermione. - HAHAHAHAHA - Hermione caiu na gargalhada que nem uma louca, todos olhavam pra ela agora, inclusive Ron.  
- Que foi? - perguntou Ron abismado, ela não podia saber como o sonho realmente era, podia? E se podia porque ela estava rindo? Isso era tão ridículo assim?  
- Ai, nada Ron - disse hermione se recuperando, limpando as lagrimas de tanto rir - É q seria muito engraçado esse ser o desejo do seu inconsciente.  
- O que?- disse Ron meio perdido.  
- Estudar!- disse Hermione ainda rindo um pouco e pegando uma rosquinha.  
- Aahh...pois é, hehehe- riu Ron forçadamente... Depois do café o trio seguiu para suas aulas. Feitiços! Ron até gostava de feitiços! Tinha boas memórias do primeiro feitiço que aprendera nessa aula graças a uma implicante menina de cabelos armados e dentes um pouco grandes.  
E nesse dia essa mesma menina estava sentada a seu lado, na mesma sala. Mas agora seus cabelos embora ainda lanzudos pareciam tão incrivelmente bonitos, tão a cara dela, e seus dentes aviam sido concertados há um tempo como ele pode facilmente notar.  
Ai ela o olhou. Ele ficou envergonhado e desviou o olhar rapidamente, ele nem havia notado que estava olhando pra ela enquanto tinha esse flash back acompanhados de estranhas comparações, nada típicas dele, mas ele não era mais o mesmo, ele finalmente cresceu, amadureceu, e sua amplitude emocional já podia ser comparada a de uma colher de sopa.  
A aula prosseguiu normalmente, Ron fez suas besteiras, Hermione fez tudo espetacularmente certo e o ajudou muitas vezes.  
Mas porque diabos ele estava ao lado dela e não do de Harry como sempre fora? Harry sentou-se com Neville! Porque diabos Harry se sentou com Neville, pensava Ron, até parecia que Harry sabia.  
Ron ficou preocupado, e cada vez mais nervoso, ou seja, parecia cada vez mais idiota quando Mione dirigia a palavra a ele, ou quando o olhar dela passava por ele, ou quando ela fazia algum movimento, quando ela respirava.  
'Seu idiota para com isso '- dizia Ron mentalmente a si mesmo.  
Quando a aula finalmente acabou Ron estava decidido a falar com Harry o que diabos ele achava que estava fazendo... mas Harry saiu correndo murmurando que esqueceu alguma coisa na sala comunal. Deixando novamente Ron e Hermione sozinhos.  
- Ron, posso te perguntar uma coisa?- disse Hermione aparentando nervosismo.  
- Er...depende, quer dizer,claro Mione- disse Ron sempre abalado pro seus pensamentos.  
- Hum, é que, v...você..- Hermione tentava dizer, mas não conseguia, as palavras não queriam sair.  
- O que foi Hermione?- perguntou Ron tão nervoso quanto ela.  
- Você acha que o movimento da minha tava inclinado - Disse ela muito rápido com olhos arregalados parando a frente dele o encarando muito nervosa.  
Ron demorou um minuto pra absorver o que ela disse, e q não era brincadeira e que ela realmente tava preocupada se o jeito que ela fez o feitiço estava minimamente errado.  
- HA... Claro que não Hermione! Você é a melhor da classe! - disse Ron rindo aliviado e ao mesmo tempo decepcionado com a pergunta.  
Os olhos de Hermione pareceram brilhar. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso para ele e disse: - Você realmente acha q eu sou a melhor da classe?- disse perplexa e incomensuravelmente feliz.  
- Claro! Nem é só da classe, acho que você supera qualquer um da escola toda!- disse Ron sinceramente, e apesar dele costumar exagerar nas coisas isso não era nenhum exagero.  
Hermione sorriu mais ainda e se debruçou nos braços de Ron e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. O que o deixou incrivelmente perplexo e contente ao mesmo tempo. Droga agora ele não poderia lavar o lado esquerdo da face também.  
- Obrigada!- Disse hermione animada saindo quase saltitante pelos corredores.  
Ron ficou parado por um momento, com uma vontade intima de sair saltitando pelos corredores como fizera Hermione...mas é claro que por um motivo diferente... -  
O resto do dia correu quase normalmente, a não ser que Hermione parecia muito mais gentil com Ron, e Ron suspeitava que estava fazendo o mesmo.  
Mas Ron corria pra se sentar com Harry antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, porque apesar do cara maduro que ele era agora, os antigos medos ainda afloravam fortemente em sua veias.  
Harry parecia aborrecido com essas corridas de Ron para sentar-se ao lado dele, mas não falava nada.  
Até que na aula de transfiguração, Ron praticamente arrancou um garoto da Lufa-Lufa do lado de Harry quando Harry sentou-se ao lado deste.  
- Meu, Ron! O que deu em você! Desgruda de mim jacaré!- disse Harry um tanto perturbado e um tanto risonho.  
- Hahaha, muito engraçado Harry, é você que tem que me explicar porque você ta fazendo isso.  
- Isso o que?  
- Aff, não se faz de idiota!- disse Ron ficando bravo.  
- Eu num to me fazendo.  
- É, disso eu sei - disse Ron divertido- Mas agora me fala!  
- O QUE?- berrou Harry impaciente.  
- PSIU - disse Ron olhando para os lados e baixando a voz - porque você ta me fazendo sentar com a Mione?  
- Ah então é por isso?- perguntou harry divertido.  
- É, é por isso sim, agora responde.  
- Nada - disse Harry.  
- Nada o que?- perguntou Ron confuso.  
- Por nada.  
- Mas...- Ron nao teve tempo pra reivindicar, pois a profa McGonnagal começou a falar, lhes lançando um olhar severo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron tentava sempre que podia arrancar uma resposta de Harry ao longo do dia. E só quando o amigo ameaçou lançar-lhe um Sectusempra é que ele calou a boca.  
Mas ele não podia agüentar, não suportava aquele peso, aquela dúvida, aquela mania de perseguição que tinha desde o sonho...Pois sempre que se encontrava sozinho com hermione sentia que deveria estar dizendo o mesmo que disse em seu sonho, que lhe pareceu tão real por um momento.  
Depois do jantar Harry, Ron e Hermione ficaram conversando no salão comunal até tarde, até que Harry se levantou bocejando: - To com sono... Boa Noite pra vocês!- disse Harry subindo as escadas do dormitório masculino.  
-Boa noite - disseram Ron e Hermione juntos.  
- Ron virou-se para frente de novo sorrindo distraído. Até q arregalou os olhos, olhou pra Hermione assustado e disse um tanto alto completamente atordoado não muito pra ela que por sua vez não entendeu nada e o olhava assustada: -ahhh a-acho que eu vou dormir também Harry! - disse disfarçando muito mal um bocejo e se espreguiçando ao se levantar, ainda sentindo o olhar perplexo de Hermione - Boa noite Mione!  
- Hum... Boa noite Ron - Disse Hermione confusa. "Ela me chamou de Ron!" Pensava Ron enquanto subia as escadas. Ao chegar no dormitório encontrou as cortinas de Harry fechadas, então deitou direto em sua cama, fechou as cortinas e os olhos.  
Mas logo ele se levantou abrindo as cortinas ferozmente e desceu desabalado pelas escadas.  
- Hermione! - gritou Ron quando chegou.  
Hermione se virou instantaneamente.  
- O que foi? - perguntou ela.  
- Eu gosto de você!- disse ele de uma vez.  
Hermione ficou parada perplexa... - Uff.  
Ron acordou novamente, assustado.  
"Que diabos é isso" pensava ele. Não conseguia para de pensar nela nem quando ia dormir, e como ele dormia rápido! Hermione corria em sua direção dizendo: - Ron eu também te amooooooooooooooo!  
Ron corria em direção a ela e a abraçava rodopiando na chuva. Agora Hermione ria novamente da cara de Ron.  
-HAHAHA Você gosta de mim? HAHAHA que idiota, eu sou demais pra você! Ron acorda não mais assustado, mas exausto. A essa altura já havia se acostumado a sonhar com ela.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte Ron acordou mais tarde, viu que todos já haviam descido para o café, e seguiu vagarosamente até o salão principal.  
Lá encontrou Harry e Hermione conversando animadamente com Ginny.  
- Bom dia - Disse Ron sorridente.  
- Bom dia maninho! - disse Ginny.  
- Bom dia cara - Disse Harry.  
- Bom dia Ron! - Disse Hermione sorrindo.  
- Senta ai, nossa primeira aula é poções hoje, ou seja, esteja bem alimentado - disse Harry lhe dando tapinhas nas costas enquanto ele sentava ao lado.  
- Posso saber o que vocês conversavam tão animados agora?- disse Ron tentando parecer desinteressado.  
- aaahh nada não Ron - disse Ginny com suas orelhas ficando escarlates.  
- Como assim nada?- perguntou Ron sem fingir tom nenhum.  
- Nada Ron...não te intereça tá sabendo? - disse Ginny se irritando.  
- Vai começar! - disse Harry apoiando a cabeça na mão, mas os dois ignoraram, a não ser Hermione que revirou os olhos.  
- É claro q me intereça, são meus melhores amigos e a minha irmã, então é claro q me intereça!- disse ele se irritando também e encarando a irmã.  
- Se seus amiguinhos querem te contar ótimo! Mas eu não te devo satisfações da minha vida!- disse Ginny se retirando.  
- E então o que...- começou Ron para Harry e Hermione, mas foi interrompido pro Ginny.  
- Não contem pra ele!- gritou ela enquanto se afastava.  
- foi mau cara! - disse Harry encolhendo os ombros.  
Hermione fingiu estar distraída olhando pro outro lado.  
Mas para Ron parecia claro. Eles sabiam! Todos eles sabiam! Hogwarts toda sabia! E agora Hermione o achava um idiota por não ter dito, não ai quere mais ser sua amiga, não ia quere vê-lo nem pintado de ouro.  
- Relaxa Ron - disse Hermione meio cansada - Não é nada de mais.  
Mas isso só deixou Ron mais nervoso, então ele não era nada de mais? -  
As aulas foram passando, Ron sentindo que seu mundo havia acabado! Que não tinha mais jeito! Ele iria se lançar um Avada Kedavra quando chegasse no dormitório essa noite.  
Para os outros o dia transcorreu normalmente a não ser por Hermione que vivia perguntando o que havia de errado com ele. O que ele respondia com um grosso "Nada". Às vezes ele pensava que não, que era tudo imaginação fértil dele, afinal corria em suas veias o mesmo sangue de Fred e Jorge.  
Mas às vezes ele era dominado pro um pânico imenso: Ela sabe! Todos sabem! Como se alguém pudesse ter lido seus pensamentos.  
Quando saíram de uma aula particularmente chata de historia da magia, Hermione se despediu para ir para artimância. Ron encostou Harry na parede.  
- Você contou a ela não foi? Vocês contaram pra ela?- disse Ron enlouquecendo.  
- Contei o que? Pra quem?- disse Harry confuso e bravo.  
- A Hermione! É lógico! Contou ou não?- perguntou Ron impaciente.  
- Repito, contei o que?- perguntou Harry falando claramente.  
- O que você sabe Harry?  
- Sei que você ta doido! Só isso que eu sei afinal!  
- Então o que você estavam falando?- perguntou Ron desanimando.  
- Não é nada da Hermione, mas mesmo assim, não te intereça!- disse Harry.  
- Mas...- ia reivindicar Ron - ei...o que a Mione tem a ver com isso?  
- Eu ouvi o que você disse a noite passada!- disse Harry virando lhe lançando um olhar maroto pelo ombro, deixando um pasmo Ron parado no corredor. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No jantar Harry e Ron tiveram tempo pra conversar bastante sobre o assunto.  
- Vai nessa cara! - dizia Harry.  
- Mas eu não sei o que dizer Harry!- dizia Ron pela milésima vez.  
- Diz: Eu te amo Mione!- disse Harry fazendo biquinho.  
- Para de brincadeira, isso é sério - disse Ron lhe dando um soco no braço - e fala baixo que ela pode ouvir.  
Realmente Hermione se encontrava ao lado deles olhando para seu prato, um tanto triste.  
- Mas quando você vai dizer a ela?  
- Porque você quer tanto que eu diga a ela?  
- Porque não agüento mais você na minha cola!- disse Harry.  
- A é, é?- disse Ron, mas foi surpreendido por uma Hermione passando por eles triste.  
Os dois foram atrás dela... Harry quis que Ron fosse sozinho, mas este o arrastou junto a ele.  
Chegaram no salão comunal, Hermione estava sentada com seu fiel livro 'Hogwarts, uma história' em mãos. Quando os viu se afundou um pouco mais na cadeira.  
- O que foi Mione?- perguntou Harry.  
-Nada.  
- Vai, vocÊ vai ter q dizer agora - disse Ron novamente.  
Hermione baixou o livro e fitou-os.  
- É q eu odeio quando vocês me deixam de fora.  
- Ahh não, jura que é isso?- disse Ron indignado.  
- É.  
- Mas num tem nada demais Mione!  
- Então me contem...o que vocês estavam falando aos cochichos o dia todo?  
Harry e Ron se entreolharam.  
- Desculpa Mione, mas isso...a gente num pode dizer.  
Hermione pareceu imensamente ofendida.  
- Hum, então boa noite pra vocês - disse ela se retirando.  
- Espera ai Hermione - disse Ron pegando no braço dela - Não faz isso com a gente.  
- Você e o Ron podem dar as mãos viu? - disse Harry cansado, Hermione fitou os dois um pouco.  
- Não vejo o porque de vocês não poderem em contar - disse ela.  
- Não podemos, mas eu prometo que um dia eu vou te contar, não sei quando, mas eu vou. - disse Ron ainda segurando o braço dela.  
-Ta bom vai - disse ela ainda um pouco emburrada.  
Ron se virou pra Harry e perguntou: - Mas afinal Harry, o que vocês estavam falando àquela hora?  
Harry e Hermione reviraram os olhos e simplesmente ignoraram Ron. Eles ficaram jogando xadrez a noite toda animadamente, até que: - Ah to cansado de perder gente! Boa noite pra vocês!- disse Harry quando só havia os três na sala comunal.  
- Póóó, pó pó- começou a zombar Ron.  
- Boa noite Harry!- disse Hermione rindo.  
"É, realmente eu tenho o sangue de Fred e Jorge", pensou Ron. Ron viu Harry lançar-lhe um último olhar. Ele sabia, aquela era a hora, ele simplesmente sabia.  
- Mione - disse ele.  
- O que foi Ron? - perguntou Hermione.  
- Lembra daquele negocio que... eu não podia te contar... mas que eu prometi...er...prometi que um dia eu ia contar?- disse ele tentando não olhar pra ela, mas não conseguindo.  
- Sim - disse Hermione tentando esconder a animação.  
- Bem, esse dia chegou!- disse Ron.  
"Ufa, pelo menos não gaguejei que nem idiota!" pensou ele.  
Hermione permaneceu impassível, olhando para ele, congelando-o com esse olhar.  
- É que, bem, lembra do sonho que eu tive outro dia?- disse ele tentando começar.  
- Lembro, alias você ta estranho desde esse dia...- disse Hermione.  
- Bem, é que eu não contei como ele era de verdade.  
- E como ele realmente era?- disse ela demonstrando um respeitoso interesse.  
- Estávamos eu e você, exatamente como estamos agora...hum...sem o Harry - disse ele olhando para os lados e para ela novamente.  
- hum...- disse ela indicando pra ele continuar.  
- E...e, nesse sonho eu te dizia uma coisa que eu quero te dizer...há um tempo - disse ele olhando mais pro chão do que para ela.  
- O que é Ron? - disse ela com a voz calma.  
- é que... é que, hum - ele pigarreou- e...eu, ahh droga.  
Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas pra ele, enquanto ele passava as mãos no cabelo nervoso.  
-E...eu adoro quando você me chama de Ron, porque me faz sentir como se eu fosse mais do que apenas Ron pra você. E quando você me ajuda com a lição e casa porque parece que você se importa comigo e quando você fica preocupada se fez alguma coisa perfeita, como se você se importasse com a minha opinião, apesar de tudo que você faz ser perfeito! - disse ele nessa ultima frase olhando pra ela finalmente, mas logo desviou o olhar - O que eu quero dizer é que...Eu realmente gosto de você!  
Hermione abriu a boca ligeiramente, fechou-a, deu um sorrisinho e disse: - Eu também adoro quando você me chama de Mione, porque me faz sentir especial. E adoro ajudar você com os deveres porque me sinto importante pra você e a sua opinião é realmente muito importante pra mim porque eu também gosto de você, de verdade!- acrescentou ela pra ele saber que não é só como amiga que ela gosta dele.  
Foi a vez de Ron abrir a boca, de ficar perplexo e completamente sem palavras. Começou a pensar se não estaria sonhado de novo, se ele não teria caído no sono enquanto jogava xadrez, mas era tão real! Mais real e mais bonito do que em todos os outros!  
- Bem...- disse ele por fim tentando parecer normal.  
- É - disse Hermione se levantando.  
-... legal..- disse ele se levantando também.  
Os dois ficaram em silencio, olhando para o chão e para lados opostos.  
- Então eu acho que vou dormir...- disse Hermione tentando não parecer encabulada.  
- é, sim, vamos dormir...quer dizer, não juntos. Hum, bo...boa noite Mione - disse Ron por fim envergonhadíssimo e disfarçando sem sucesso.  
- Boa noite Ron - disse Mione olhando para ele.  
Eles se olharam e ficaram paralisados conscientes de q ainda estavam lá. Até que Hermione deu um passo à frente e Ron também, e outro, e outro e outro. Até q os seus narizes quase se encostassem. Então Hermione inclinou a cabeça e Ron se aproximou totalmente no mesmo momento em que fecharam os olhos.  
Se beijaram docemente por uns 10 minutos, 2 horas, não se sabe, mas quando se separaram Hermione sorriu lindamente para Ron - er...-disse Hermione um pouco sem graça - eu realmente preciso ir dormir.  
- Ah, claro - disse Ron parado- Ah...mas afinal, o que vocês estavam falando com a Ginny?  
- Hum...- Hermione deu uma risadinha - Ginny e Harry tão namorando - Ah - Ron compreendeu, mas ai caiu a ficha - que?  
- Boa noite Ron - disse enquanto se retirava, dando uma risadinha.  
- Boa Noite Mione -ele disse Ron pela segunda vez aquela noite sem se quer se lembrar de Harry ou de Ginny ou de qualquer outra pessoas no mundo.  
- Tenha bons sonhos - disse Hermione por fim lhe lançando um ultimo sorriso.

E afinal, Ron não precisou lançar-se um Avada Kedavra aquela noite...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Espero q tenham gostado! Eu adorei escrever! Escrevi em uma noite, e isso foi meio cansativo, fiquei o dia seguinte todo com dor de cabeça...Então pro favor comentem pro meu esforço valer a pena!  
Agradeço desde já..

Aaahh e agradecimento especial a Karol Malfoy q betou a fic pra mim! Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! 


End file.
